Changelog 0.20
Hello Kings and Queens, The latest Forge of Empires update is coming to the EN server on October 31st, 2012! There may be some downtime during the updates and we apologies for any inconvenience caused by this. Yes, you red correctly update 0.20 will be implemented soon...but where is 0.19? We decided to jump over 0.19 and fit most of our fixes and features into 0.20. For your and our convenience. We think you will like this update as it contains some great Game-play gems and new features. Enjoy! Features Pick-up of supplies, coins and goods has been reworked!'And this all for your pleasure, at least we are willing to believe so. Instead of having to go through the hassle of clicking every single building, you can now simply click and drag the courser over your buildings to collect your resources. You know you want it! '''Trade, your overstock and your dire needs; now visible in your profile! '''Go to the townhall, then to your profile. You can now add 3 goods that you really need and 3 goods you have an overstock off. These will then be conveniently displayed in your profile. We saw a lot of players add this to their profile text, now for your comfort you can use our way. This will enable people around you to see what you have or can produce, even though you have not put it up for trade yet. Enabling people to ask you for your goods. '''Guild in your Profile!'We have now added the guild you are apart of to your profile and their respective guild flag. 'See the time left of a Polished building!'By hovering over a polished building, you will be able to see a timer that shows you the remaining time a building receives the polished bonus. 'Guild activity indication now available!'As founder or leader of a guild, you can now see when your members where active the last time. Blue indicates an active player, yellow semi-active, and red as someone who has been absent for a few days. '''Additional Features *You can now Visit your guild forum directly from the Global menu. *We have combined both boost-bars in to one, and expanded it in size. *We have added tool-tips within the trades offer screen. *We have added tool-tips for terrains on the battlefield. *Buying Forge Points with coins or diamonds will no longer close the window, you close it yourself when you are finished. *The time in mails and in your guild forum is now displayed according to your market. *The missing production sound for the Tannery was added. *Scroll-overs were added to the goods on the province map in the negotiation window. *Battle - Unit movement has been improved. *Battle - Words in unit scroll-overs has been improved. *Battle - The battle bonus icon has been added to battle summery. *Battle - The tooltip over enemy troops now displays the unit name. *Battle - "Infiltrate" no longer hides the defence buff of units. Bugfixes *Quest - "The Handi-Cap" quest window formatting was fixed. *Quest - The reward for "press on!" is now displayed correctly. *Quest - "Extra Research" now works as intended. *Quest - "Extra Taxes" now properly grants 10 silk. *Quest - Quests will no longer repeat directly after completion. *Quest - Lady Myciena's name is no longer cut off in the quest window. *Quests - Current quest conditions are more responsive, and are acknowledged correctly. *Quest- "Trick of Treat" Only Accepted Negotiated Sectors. Now hostile encounters are counted as well. NEW *Battle - The Heavy infantry bonus is now displayed correctly. *Battle - The battlepoints after winning with Crossbowmen are now correct. *Battle - Winning a battle does not give the defender "victory points" anymore. *Battle - The "Results" button now correctly appears after a battle has commenced. *The "Withdraw invitation" box is now formatted correctly. *The population fluctuations when building structures have been fixed. *In some cases the expansions were not added. This will not happen in the future. *Deleting units while in combat caused the game to crash. This is no longer the case. *Villagers no longer "freeze" on the paths when they stroll through your empire. *Guild names can now be case sensitive. *A bug which unlocked a Tech in the Research tree before it was finished was solved. *The expansion tab will no longer disappears from the building menu. *Polished fountains no longer freeze in the City overview. *Players were unable to invite guild members although the max member limit not attained. This is now fixed. *Colonial age graphical bugs were fixed. *Two simultaneous quests no longer cause a "negative coins" bug, if their reward is the same. *The province Lombardeaux could be scouted too early. *The route from Mount Killmore to Ravens Creek was optimized for the scout. *The Mail-box will no longer crash the game. *The mail window header is now correctly formatted when you send a message to multiple players. *Unit that are healed are no longer displayed as hurt. *Spoilt productions are no longer viewed as a target for visiting players to motivate/polish. *Cancelling quests and entering combat quickly afterwards now works without crashing. *An icon explaining pvp tower access as a reward was added to the map. *Unspoiling a boosted building now always gives the correct amount of supplies/coins. *The paths tech in the Bronze age no longer stops players from advancing. *Polls on the Guild forum no longer close when the poll-thread is locked *The visitors no longer see neighboured town-halls at the stone age level. *Guild forum moderator and notifier rights now have different icons. *A bug that disallowed building units in the barracks was fixed. *The Gargoyle now fit its frame in the Building Status window. *The Happiness needed for delighted is now displayed correctly. *The cancel production option now works as intended. NEW Thank you for your support and help to fix the Bugs above! Your help is as always appreciated, Please leave your feedback here Sincerely, The Forge of Empires Team Category:Changelog